The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus, and more particularly, to an imaging apparatus generating a stereoscopic image, a method of controlling the imaging apparatus, and a program causing a computer to execute the method.
Hitherto, there have been suggested imaging apparatuses such as digital still cameras or digital video cameras (camera-integrated recorders) which record a plurality of images (image data) in association with each other to display a stereoscopic image used to obtain a stereoscopic sense of vision by the use of a parallax between right and left eyes.
For example, there has been suggested a two-lens imaging apparatus which includes two optical systems and generates two images as a stereoscopic image using the two optical systems (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-261829).